


Winter Kisses

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More cute fluff. My amazing beta bunnylordofdoom made this a hundred times better. Dean and Cas need to shovel and Dean starts a snow ball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kisses

“Cas c’mon!” 

“Alright, I’m coming. Why are you so eager to shovel the driveway?” Cas asked, pulling on his jacket as he ran down the stairs. 

“Can’t forget this.” Dean said as he put a brown wool cap on Cas’ head. “I can’t believe you actually use this.” Dean fixed the cap, fitting it so that it covered the tip of Cas’ ears. 

“It’s actually really warm.” Cas leaned up and kissed the tip of Deans nose. Dean chuckled fondly and pushed Cas away. Then taking his hand he tugged him outside, throught the front door, into the frigid weather. 

. 

Dean started shoveling the driveway while Cas did the sidewalk. 

“Hey Cas,” 

“What?” Cas turned around and received a face full of snow. “Dean!” Dean ducked under the mound of snow he had been building for the last half an hour and started making snowballs. 

“You Dick!” Cas yelled as he ran for cover behind some bushes. 

“But I’m /your/ dick.” Dean poked his head over the mound of snow he was behind to try and find Cas. Cas threw a snowball at Dean, only it was way too far left and missed. 

. 

Snowballs were thrown until Cas yelled ‘truce’ at the top of his lungs after he got pelted with snowballs. 

“What do you wanna end this war with?” 

“A kiss.” Dean and Cas both got up at the same time and walked over to each other, hands up in a sign of defeat. When they came to stop they shared a passionate kiss that was only interrupted by Cas shoving a handful of snow in Dean’s face. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Dean yelled as he chased Cas into their house, both of them smiling like idiots.


End file.
